User blog:Fradi780/Fan fiction powers,(Fradi)
Well I know a lot of people of done it and I have my own ideas so I better say them before people will just be to deep in D2. First power will be Demonic touch-Allows the player to corrupt other people like civilians and Guards but no supernautrel beings. 1.Upgrade:Madness-Guards that are effected by this ability will now also distract other guards. 2.Upgrad:Inner demons-Whenever an enemy is effected by this ability,He will choke out guards for you,Or kill them,Based on your chaos(He will choke out/Kill up to 3 guards before he decides he had enough) 3.Upgrade:Alliance-The enemy that is effected by this ability will now help you by giving you tips and turning off secruity devices for you,(Up to 3 Devices before they get caught) Second is The Void friend:The player can summon for a short time a crack from the void that drags and holds the enemy for you to finish or choke off,An upgrade can allow it to kill your enemy,Whenever a Guard spots it he will be most likely to ring an alarm,It can hold\kill up to 3 guards. The third one is a great for movement. Void's Beam(A better version of sew time)-Allows you to move as a beam from one places to another,Unseen,Unlike blink or Far reach you will be able to perfom that quicker and if the enemies are not in your path,They will not notice you,However Unlike Blink,You can chain the Beam,To act quicker(An upgrade of course) But the beam is limited,It will not allow you to move to distance that are not in your current level of height,However it can be upgraded to be used only upwards. In addition,Whenever an enemy in your path and you move in his location,The enemy will be pushed back by a small wind,When upgraded it will allow you to through an enemy and through certain walls and doors. 1.(Upgrade:Richoshot,If upgraded,When you do aim with Void beam into a solid ground,Your body will bounce upwards(You can aim it by your will)When you do aim,Time will stop and Whenever doing so,You will lose the ability to push enemies from your path,But you won't use mana(There is a limit to the meters you can travel,Void's beam itself is 35m,Richoshot limit is 15m) 2.Upgrade:Time beam -Whenever an enemy stands in your way,If he is alreted,the enemy will speed in his age by years,Making him a corpse by the time you arrive there,Further more,If an enemy that is not alreted to you,And you have Richshot upgraded,The enemy will speed his patrol,Into a level when he ends his shift,However,Time in the real world,Will be normal.(With Richshot,The enemy will be knocked out quickly if you choose to move into a radius of 2-4m of the enemy.) 3.Upgrade:Bullet-Whenever using Time beam,You will become into a small projectile,Which can hit an enemy that is in your way,And whenever using that ability on a supernautrel/Clockwork solider,They will become blind/Stunned for 40 seconds,And you will gain additional speed boost after using the ability(By speed boost I mean you will basicly become quicker upon landing,Meaning if your running and then using it and then landing somewhere your landing speed will be quick and same goes for movement for that 1 second after landing.) I have two passives which might be not useful. River Krust scales-Your health Incress and you can sometimes block projectile that launch into you.Each time on use your mana drops by each shot and then health,But when upgraded you can have it to consume Andrline instead. Outsider's blood-Whenever health is less then 20% you gain more then 70% of your mana and also when upgraded can even make you invincible for 10 seconds Or whenever being on less then 10% the void will mess with the reality which makes a void glimpse near to your location. In Edition:In Bone charms- Mad man- Powerfull courrputed Bone charm that allows you to take massive amount of shots into your body for a small price of your adrenaline and Health. Phantom-Whenever corrupting other enemies,You won't need to be worried about getting caught since Corrupted enemies will scare other guards and be silent on every kill,Unless your caught red handed or that guard is caught red handed. Power- Arcane demon-Whenever facing a Supernauterl being,You can steal his powers for a certain amount of time as long as you don't have it and only one power per time.Mana 30% on each use. (Another edition of powers and few Bonecharms) Bonecharms: Mayhem spirit-Powerfull corrupted Bonecharm that allows you to gain from every kill,and alreted enemy mana and 10% of their HP however you take twice as much damage from enemies. Metal Soul-Powerfull Bonecharm that allows you to deflect bullets by a small chance. Powers: Soul Theif-Allows you to switch positions with enemies,No matter where you are,For 30% mana. 1.Upgrade:Identity-Whenever switching positions with enemies,They won't recoginze you as an enemy for 30 seconds. 2.Upgrade:Tradeoff-Whenever switching positions,The enemy you switched position with,Will become hostile towards other guards,And they will do the same for him. 3.Upgrade:Riddle-Whenever switching positions,The enemy you switched positions with will teleport to a random location. 4.Upgrade:Twins-Whenever switching positions with the enemy,You will gain his appearance for 90 seconds. 5.Upgrade:Backfire-Whenever switching positions,The enemy that you switched location will be knocked out. (Last power in which I find amazing,I took inspire from Few horror games but upgraded into my own twist mind version.) Shadow Twist-Allows you to hide in enemy for unlimited amounet of time but don't have the ability to control them,But whenever you do leave them,The enemy will be blind,With an upgrade you can exit from the body while half of your body stays within the enemy but allows to steal your enemies heart,For 50% of your total mana. (Another power in edition):Void hands-Active power that allows you to summon a figure from the void into your own help,That figure won't be spotted unless your spotted and+Will have 60 seocnds before it's gone if you do upgrade it the Void will send reinforcement of whenever the figure is killed a black smoke will realise from it blinding your enemies and making them forgot they ever saw something and in combat any enemy within the Smoke area will be burned,Or become into ash 60% of your total mana is consumed whenever using this power. Tell me what's your thoughts and yes I know it's long and some are not useful Category:Blog posts